


The miracle during the rainy season

by Kilz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Superfamily, Time Travel, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilz/pseuds/Kilz
Summary: Alpha Steve Rogers raised his son Peter alone after his omega, Tony passed away. Before his death, Tony promised he would return one year later on a rainy season.





	The miracle during the rainy season

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 16 years at present or at the start of the fic but he is 6 years old in the main part of the fic. That means Steve is 39 years at present but 29 in the main.
> 
> It’s not a beta work like usual but ya’ll just read em anyway~ 
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistake or errors.
> 
> Part 1 of 2

Peter’s POV

I got up from bed at the sound of my 6 A.M alarm clock, yawning as I stretched up on the bed. It was another warm morning in Marvel, a quite little town located in the country side of New York with only around a thousand houses. 

I wanted to sleep a bit more; I had been working on a project all night. But today is a special day. So, I got up. Went to the bathroom to freshen up and head down for breakfast. When I got there dad was already in the kitchen preparing what I could perceive was scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. He looked fresh out from the shower. He must have already showered after coming back from his usual morning walk.

“Morning.” I said pulling out a chair and sat down.

“Good morning, Peter. Did you get enough sleep yesterday? I know that project of yours must have kept you up for quite a while.” He said taking out a carton of milk from the fridge and pouring it into a glass.

“I’m good, a bit sleepy but I’ll make it.” I told him, smiling. It must have been a shitty attempt to hide my tiredness as he just stood there and stared at me, looking at me with those worried blue eyes of his that I tried to give him a bunch of other reasons to no worry so much. But then he stopped and gave a soft sigh.

“Alright then. Promise to get at least some sleep during breaks, okay?” He told me to which I nodded in reply.

Just as dad was setting the table the doorbell rang. I told him I’d get it and ran to the door. When I opened it I saw that it was Mrs. Madeline, the owner of a cake shop in town. She smiled at me and said, “Happy 16th birthday, Peter”, and handed me the cake box.

“Thank you, Mrs. Madeline.” I said, taking it in my hands, grinning. “You brought it quite early today.”

“Yes, I did. The truth is I’m thinking of moving to the city to continue my business so I’m closing down my shop as of today.”

“Is that so? That’s really too bad but I’m happy for you. Your cakes deserve to be eaten by everyone.”

“That’s nice of you to say, Peter and I’m glad I was able to keep my promise to the end. I’ll be going then.” Saying that she got onto her small delivery truck and went back to town. 

 

Our house is a located on the outskirt of town which is the only house close to the forest. It is pretty far away from the actual town but we like it here. The quietness and surrounding of the place give offs a calm and cool atmosphere. I know that my parents were actually from the cities but I’ve been living in this place for as long as I can remember. I prefer it from the bustling city life. 

I placed the cake onto the table as dad also wished me a happy birthday. He then told me that he’ll give me my present when I get back. 

After breakfast and some cake, I head for school. I took out my bike from the garage and paddled out. But as I looked back to the forest stretched out behind our home there was a sudden impulse and I felt myself cycling towards it instead. “A quick detour won’t hurt.” I told myself. I rode through the silent forest. The very path I would often take a walk with my parents. Gazing over at the old abandoned house, the one where we would often sit down and took a rest.

I could still picture those moments like it had happened just yesterday.

That year, in the season of rain, the miracle that came to us, began in this forest.

A miracle of six weeks.

It may have just been a magical vision conjured up by the forest.

But there is no mistaking, that dad and I were able to meet my omega father again.

 

 

= =

 

 

10 years ago~

Steve met up with his friends for a drink at their local bar. They were having a sort of reunion as old members of the same regiment in the US army. They had all came to meet him from the city. There was Bucky, Sam, Natasha and Clint. Smiling and drinking merrily as they sat around the table at one corner of the bar. Everyone seemed happy to see each other.

“Steve, it’s been a long time. How have you been?” Sam said, clapping a hand at his back when he took a seat beside him. 

“I’m doing well, Sam. Thanks for asking.”

“You look like you haven’t age a bit, Cap.” Clint said with a playful smirk. 

"That's because Steve actually take cares of what he eats unlike you who eats take out 24/7." Natasha chided. " It's amazing you haven't bloated up." Clint stuck out his tongue at her.

"Very mature, Barton." She jabbed him at his side earning a painful groan. "At least you got the mentality of a 12 year old." 

Everyone laughed at their friends' antics.

It was a merry night. Being with friends who knew him well felt like coming home again after a long road trip. It was somehow calming. A few more drinks down the throat Bucky finally brought up the topic of Steve’s family.

“It’s already been a year since Tony passed away. How are things going with Peter?” He asked, making eye contact.

“A year, huh. Peter, well, I think he’s doing well. He’s a great kid you know. He never fusses and does everything I tell him to." He paused. 'But sometimes I wish he would act a little spoiled as well.”

They all gave him a sympathetic look.

At times like this he really wished Tony was with him. He’d know what to do to help Peter.

Tony Stark, the omega son of the wealthy businessman, alpha Howard Stark, was Steve Rogers’ beloved mate. They got married at the age of 24 and had a beautiful baby boy named Peter. They had a great life going for them but like most things in this world, it didn’t last long. Due to a sudden, incurable illness that had befallen Tony, he died at the age of 29. Leaving his alpha and barely five year old Peter behind. 

With the promise to come back a year later, during the rainy season.

 

 

= =

 

 

Steve rode his bike which he got as a parting gift from the US army when he sent in his resignation years ago. It had served him well through the years and especially now as his main means of transport to work. After serving in the army for three years and getting severely injured during a battle, he came back, moved to Marvel town and started working at a small furniture firm of their little town.

“Good morning, Mr. Smith.” Steve said as he entered the building with a smile. He hung his jacket on the wall and got into his work clothes which was a dark blue jumpsuit.

“A very good morning to you, Steve my boy. We just got a new request for two table sets urgently. I want you to get started on one right away if you can. Tell one of the workers to work on the other set.” Mr. Smith said as he went around his workshop, supervising the works. He was the owner of the shop called 'Mr. Smith & sons' and was the one who gave Steve his much needed job years ago. Teaching him the ropes.

“I’ll get right on it, sir.” He replied, putting on a cap, finishing the look.

He turned up the radio and listened to whatever song was being broadcast like usual as he got to work. Pulling up the blueprint, selecting the wood, taking the measurements, cutting out the design and so on. After working on the project for a good three hours Steve decided to take a break. He pulled up a chair outside the workshop and sat down, watching his home which was barely recognizable from that distance and the thick green forest beyond it. It was a calming sight. 

He propped up the radio on the tree stump next to him and switched it on again. This time it was the news. As he quietly spent his time relaxing he was startled by a cold object being pressed to his cheeks. He looked up and saw it was Peggy Carter, a recent addition to the firm, grinning down at his stunned expression. 

“Did I scare you?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Maybe a little.” Steve admitted with a small smile.

Giving him another beautiful smile she handed him one of the chilled drinks in her hands and proceeded to lean on the wall beside him as she opened hers.

“Thank you.” Steve says as he did the same.

The radio then started to tell them about the weather forecast. That the rainy season has finally come. It would start in a day or two. Steve felt himself smiling wide on hearing that which caught Peggy’s attention.

“You like the rainy season?” She asked, taking a side glance.

“Ah, not really. I was just . . . remembering something.” He told her with a shy smile, looking out at the view again.

 

At Peter’s school~

Peter was looking out of the classroom window and up towards the vast blue sky. He did that for a long while since the start of his break time, catching the attention of his classmate, Wade Wilson, the boy who sat next to him. Wade approached the smaller boy and stood beside him, doing the same.

“Why are you staring at the sky like you expect an airplane to come crashing down?” He asked after a while.

Peter’s lips curved up into a smile, holding his chin up on his palm. “I was hoping the rainy season would come soon.” He replied looking at Wade and giving him a cheerful grin.

Wade raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t people usually hate the rainy season? Ya know, cause you get all soggy and drenched, and you have to sit in class with a wet underwear if you don’t have a change of clothes. And I really hate the smell of stinky wet socks in class. Totally ruins the mood.” He complained.

“Well, I don’t personally like it very much either but I’m looking forward to it this year.”

“Heh. . .any special reason?”

“It’s a secret.” Peter giggled and ran back to his seat just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

“You’re a weird one, Pete.” Wade said, doing the same.

  

At Bruce’s clinic~

“Mr. Banner, why is dad not able to go places with many people? Is it a disease?” Peter asked as he sat down on one of the benches outside the clinic, waiting for his dad as he watched Bruce tend to the plants he had grown around it. 

“Yeah, i guess you can say that.” Bruce answered. 

Bruce Banner, the beta doctor, is one of the most eminent doctors that were transferred to this little town. Ever since Steve moved here he had been his regular patient, helping the blond with his rehabilitation and other issues. He had been a good friend to both the alpha and his mate before the latter passed away.

Steve arrives a minute later, hastily parking his bike near the open space of the clinic and rushes over to them. He apologized for being late and told Peter to wait outside while he talks with the good doctor for a few minutes.

 

“I feel bad for Peter.” Steve said out of nowhere as they entered Bruce’s office. He looked pretty depressed. 

“Why do you say that?” Bruce asked gently, offering a comforting smile.

“Because his parent is like this.”

“It’s not like that, Steve.” He informed him. “You’re trying hard enough even though everyone around you was against it at the beginning. You are taking good care of Peter even by yourself. I think he’s quite happy with you. And I also think you are being a very remarkable father to him.”

“No, I’m not. Not in the least. I wish I could do so many things for him. Like normal parents can.” He said. He sat down on the empty chair, feeling worn put.

“It’s been a year since Tony passed away, right?”

“These days, thoughts of Tony keep rising into my head. I know that just looking at things like pictures won’t make me feel he’s. . .but Tony said he would return soon.”

Bruce put down whatever he was working on and turned around to face him. “Is this about the rainy season return story?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Does Peter believe?” He paused. “Do you believe? Do you think it will really happen?”

Steve stared at him and let out a sigh. “I want to; though I don’t think it can actually happen. But Peter believes it. So, that’s what matters.”

“Yes, from the standpoint of science and me as a doctor, it is quite impossible.” Bruce said and the blond nodded solemnly. “Do you want to see Tony again?” He asked.

“Yes, I really do.” He said, breath shaking. “Because I couldn’t make Tony happy at all. In this condition, I only burdened Tony. From the beginning to the end. Even just for once I want to make him think that he was happy to be with me. That is why, if he does come back, I want him to have those memories. . . .Dr. Banner, you haven’t asked me about my body at all.”

“Is that so? How is it then? Any symptoms?” The doctor asked. He was smiling like he expected a positive answer.

To that Steve shook his head and smiled as well.

 

 

= = 

 

 

There was going to be a parade in the town. During these times it was always Tony who took Peter out for this kind of occasions. And Steve, knowing perfectly well that his son wanted to go suggested after lunch that they should go too. 

“But dad, didn’t you say that it was bad for your body?” Peter asked, worry clearly shown in his big brown eyes that reminded Steve a lot of Tony’s own.

“Dr. Banner said I’m doing better now. Don’t worry about me, Peter.” Steve assured him. Peter looked unsure but then he couldn’t help hiding his excitement and quickly agreed.

After they locked up the house they head off to town. Once they reached the place they were spotted by Wade who gave them a cheeky grin and ran up to them.

“Yo, Pete. Thought you won’t show up. There’s a really neat shooting game over there. Let’s go.” He took the smaller boy’s hand in his and dragged him into the crowd even before the boy could give a reply.

Steve called after Peter, saying he’ll catch up with them. Peter gave a wave, smiling, and soon disappeared among the mass. Steve followed them at a steady pace at first. But as he walked further into the crowd his body started to heat up, his head getting dizzy and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. He staggered into the crowd and soon felt himself becoming short of breath, sweat dripping down his face. The crowded atmosphere sucking the air out of him.

In the next few seconds he felt his body swaying slowly to the ground with a thud, his vision blurred of the passersby. Images of some people running to help him. That was the only thing he remembered before waking up to his son’s tear stricken face. 

Steve realized he had fainted and was currently being taken care of in a nearby hospital. 

"Papa. . ." Peter choked out, standing by his bed side.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I’m so sorry.” He felt pathetic. He couldn’t even do a simple task like this for his son. It made him want to cry.

He slowly caressed his son’s head, still feeling a little short of breath. Not noticing his brunette fellow worker, Peggy, who had helped his son find his father when she heard him cry. She quietly faded away into the background, careful not to disturb them.

After he was feeling better they decided to leave the parade and head back home, hand in hand. It was already evening by that time. The sky turning different shades of red as the sun began to set.

“Papa, do you think daddy died because of me?”

“What?. . .No, Peter.” Steve quickly assured his son. 

That made him angry. Who told Peter something that was complete bullshit? There’s no way that’s true, not in the least. 

“But that’s what our relatives were saying before during the funeral.” Steve could feel Peter’s grip tighten around his fingers. Looking like he was about to cry again. Steve bends down to cup his son’s chubby little cheeks.

“No, that’s not true at all. Daddy didn’t die because of you and, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be with you. All right?” He guaranteed, giving a shaky smile.

“Okay. . . .I really want to see daddy.” Not knowing what else to do, the alpha hugged his child in an effort to at least give him some comfort this way. 

 

That night as Steve watched some family videos the rain started to pour down the earth.

 

 

= = 

 

 

Steve and Peter went to the forest to look for usable junks from the old abandoned mansion in the forest. It was something Tony did a lot as well before. Looking for junks he could recycle to build something amazing. Peter had also followed the trend. Whenever he had a school project he needed to do he went scouring for stuffs there.

It was raining so they brought their umbrellas and Peter wore his raincoat and boots.

 

As Peter looked around for materials, Steve looked up at the rain and closed his eyes, wishing for something that was unlikely to happen. But he still wished for it anyway.

 

Suddenly, Peter dropped the tin box he was holding onto to gather his things, too astonished at the sight before him, making a loud racket. Steve turned around trying to ask what happened but soon became speechless at the sight.

It was a figure sitting near the huge backdoor of the mansion, soaked by the rain and shivering. He was only in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. The brunet blew warmth into his hands as an attempt to keep warm and buried his face in between his arms in a bundle not noticing the two figures a few feet away from him.

“Daddy!” Peter called out as he ran up to the brunet, a huge smile on his face, getting the guy’s attention. 

The omega raised his head, complete confusion clearly showed on his face.

Peter wanted to hug his dad but the person before him seemed so lost to see him, no familiarity to him, that he stopped himself. Frozen in his spot, a few steps away.

 

“Tony, is that really you?” Steve said as he carefully approached the brunet to not scare him off.

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him was the beautiful omega he had fallen since a long time ago, the one he was lucky enough to have as a mate. Was Tony actually in front of him right now? Did he really come back to them as he promised last time? 

“Tony. . .is that my name?” Tony asked him nervously, unsure. 

It hit Steve right there and then that this Tony doesn’t even know his own name. He looked completely and utterly lost. What’s going on here?

“Daddy. . .” Peter spoke, 

“Daddy?”

Steve was right. Tony doesn't recognised them.

When they tried to get closer to him he looked scared and backed away from them.

Peter sent him a smile as a way of showing him they were harmless and held out his hand for Tony which the brunet took after a quite contemplation. 

They asked him questions but he couldn't answer any of them.

Tony didn’t remember them at all or anything about himself. They took him back home with them with Tony giving them a cautious look, being alert of their every action.

At home they told him how he was related to them. Steve showed him their family photo as a sort of evidence. 

He watched Tony brush his fingers over the photo, looking like he was in a trance of sort. But he looked a little more relaxed from the way his shoulders loosened up. 

Steve told Tony to get into dry clothes so he won’t catch a cold. That he could change in the room as he still kept his things as it was. Tony was confused by that. “Just as it was?” He asked but his question was unheard by them as Steve had quickly led Peter into another room and told him not to tell anyone that Tony came back.

“But papa, this is such good news. Why can’t I tell anyone?” Peter asked, not getting the situation.

“Because no one else knows about the promise and they will think that Tony is a ghost. They might get scared of him or hurt him. We can’t let that happen.”

“Okay. Then, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good boy.” He said, his voice shaking. “And it seems like daddy doesn’t remember who he is. Anything about you or me or that he had already died once.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know. I seriously don’t know either!” He replied in frustration and dropped his face into his palm. He seriously couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Tony actually came back to them. It wasn’t his hallucination. It wasn’t just him, Peter could also see him.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, looking sad at the fact that he was causing his papa to be angry.

“Sorry. Peter. I didn’t mean to yell like that.”

“Daddy… he doesn’t remember Peter.”

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

“It’s okay. Starting today, let’s help daddy remember everything. Everything about you and me, okay?”

 

 

= =

 

 

Tony came out of the room, dressed in his navy rock band t-shirt, a grey jumper and black cotton jeans. He went around the house, checking it out. He found it to be a cozy house, neither too big nor too small. Things were kept clean and simple.

One side of the common room wall was filled with family photos. There were also shelves packed full of books of various kind. For a family where every member was men the place sure was neat. He searched around for the man and his son who had introduced themselves as Steve and Peter.

He his eyes caught a pair of beautiful robins hopping along the balcony of the house. They must have come here to use it for shelter from the strong down pour.

 

When Peter came out he saw Tony looking outside the balcony he ran up to him and hugged him. The brunet was startled at first but then he smiled and hugged back, wrapping his arms around the small boy with care. The boy nuzzled deeper into the hug.

“I have a question.” He started after a while.

“Sure, go ahead, Tony.” Steve said.

“What…what was I doing in that old mansion?”

“Ah, you see. . . A walk! The three of us were taking a walk together. It’s what we often do. And in the middle of that you got tired and so we took a small rest there. I think you lost your memory during that time.”

“Yes, Papa is right.”

Tony looked down at the little boy who was still hugging him, looking up at him as his eyes shone of admiration. Tony found that quite adorable. This child must have really loved him, clinging onto him so tightly.

“You’re a cute kid, aren’t you?” He ruffled his soft spiky brown hair. A smile curving up on his lips.

.

.

.

“So, my name is Tony. Your omega and Peter’s other dad. . .” They were all seated on the common room couch.

The two of them nodded furiously.

“Okay. . .” He whispered.

Tony absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck and closed his eyes. He tried to remember something, anything but his effort only gave him a headache. He opened his eyes and stared at the rain dripping on the floor of their balcony wondering what exactly was happening with him.

 

 

= = 

 

 

Steve wanted to give Tony some space so he left the bed for Tony and slept with Peter in his room instead. He didn’t want him to feel cautious of him because he was an alpha. Tony may be his omega but he doesn’t remember that right now. Steve didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

He tossed and turned on the bed. He was finding it hard to drift off to sleep especially with Tony coming back and sleeping just next door. He got up, being extra careful not to wake up Peter in the process and quietly creped over to their room where Tony was sleeping soundly.

When he entered the room it was filled with Tony’s scent. Not the scent an omega gives out during heat but his usual fluffy and sweet one. It was a nostalgic smell. 

He walked over to his sleeping form, kneeling down by his side to take a closer look. He couldn’t help himself from wanting to touch the man before him and soon found his hand reaching over to caress the brunet’s cheek. He couldn’t stop himself, he really wants to feel him if only to assure himself that this Tony was real and not just some illusion he and Peter were seeing.

Tony’s cheeks were warm and he turned slightly on the bed at the cold touch of Steve’s hand. The alpha’s heart pounded loudly in his chest, scared that he might have woken him. But then Tony simply turned to the side, unconsciously pulling up the blankets to cover half of his face as he slept on.

Steve let out a sigh of relief holding a hand on top of his chest, feeling the anxiety slips away from his body. But he didn’t leave. He continues to stare at the sleeping figure before him.

 

 

= = 

 

 

Tony opened his eyes to the sound of the rain water dripping on the window. He felt a hand on top of his and slowly turned his head to find that it was Peter, snoring lightly as he slept beside him. He must have climbed up on his bed sometime in the morning. Tony felt himself smiling at the little boy, gently poking at his nose and cheeks.

He then propped himself up on his elbow, trying to get out of bed. He stopped in his tracts when he saw the blond alpha sleeping at the end of his bed. Sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. He was breathing slowly, his head titling to the side.

Tony was surprised at first. His body gearing up for escape. But the guy seemed like he was just worried about him and simply wanted to be close. He doesn’t seem like an alpha that would mindlessly attack an omega. So he let his guard down again.

He got out of bed, taking the utmost care not to make any sudden movements or noise. He crept up in front of the blond alpha, staring at his form. 

This alpha had a great body. Muscled and toned just right, not too muscular but not thin either. The perfect set of body parts assembled together to form the perfect specimen. His eyelashes were quite long and thick, lips that look chapped but soft to the touch. His blond hair looked so fluffy that Tony wanted to touch it badly. As far as looks were concerned, this guy was totally his type.

 

 

= =

 

 

Tony was frying sausages in a pan when Steve came into the kitchen.

“Something smells burnt as well as delicious. What are you guys making?” He said, still in his pajamas.

“Peter said he was hungry and well, you see, I tried to fry some eggs for breakfast but they got burned so I just grabbed some sausages from the fridge. I guess I’m not really good at cooking, am I?” Tony said a blush adorning his face, hiding his gaze from Steve. His fingers were nervously pulling at the sleeves of his jumper.

Steve felt himself smiling, this was so very Tony.

“You should have just waked me up.” He offered.

“I wanted to, I really did!”, the brunet admitted, looking exasperated. “But you were deep in your sleep, you just won’t open your eyes even when I blew at them or pinched your nose. I didn’t know what else to do to wake you up which would not be rude. And. . . since I’m in your care I wanted to at least help out with the cooking. That effort has gone out the window. Argh, I don’t care anymore.”

“I’m sorry about that. Leave the cooking to me from now on, okay? But seriously Tony, we’re happy with whatever you make for us.”

Peter and Steve help set up the table and Tony brought over the dishes. A batch of nicely fried sausages, a bowl of salad and sliced bread with some orange juice.  Tony sat down and proceeded to eat when he saw his burnt eggs being set down on the table by Steve.

“Hey, those are burnt. Please, don’t eat them.” Tony begged.

“It’s fine, Tony.”

“No, it’s not. You, stop that. Seriously, not funny, you might get a stomach ache or something.”

Without giving a reply Steve and Peter took one egg each on their plate and started eating their breakfast. 

“It may be burnt but everything you make, you make it with love so it always tastes good to us, right Peter?”

“Yep, daddy is no good at cooking and burns the food a lot but it still tastes delicious.” Peter added cheerfully.

 

Tony couldn’t do anything but stare at the two of them. What kind of people would eat burnt food just because it was made by their loved ones? And why do they look so happy while eating it?

“You two are so strange.” He told them to which they replied in unison, “That’s not true at all.”

 

After they finished their breakfast Peter grabbed his bag and head out for school but not before giving a quick hug to his parents and saying his goodbye. Tony waved him off with a confused but happy smile at the little boy as he ran along the road.

Steve also soon came out of the garage on his bike. He stopped near Tony, getting off of his bike. He removed his helmet and hung it on his arm by the straps.

“Tony.” He said. “I think it would be good if you don’t go out of the house, okay? You know, in case something like last time happens again.” 

Tony nodded. There was no reason for him to go out anyway. His memory was blank except for that of yesterday’s events and he’d just brought himself trouble going into town with no memories. It was better to stay at home.

“Alright, good. Then, I’ll see you later okay.” And with that he started to ride off, still looking back at the brunet as he did.

 

Tony noticed that Steve had forgotten to put on his helmet again so he shouts out to him. “Your helmet! Put it on!”

Steve almost lost his balance, swaying to the side but was able to adjust himself in time and stopped the bike to put on his helmet as he turned around with an embarrassed smile. That brought a laugh from the omega who desperately tried to hide it behind his hands. He felt his whole body shaking from trying to keep himself from laughing out loud. 

“Have a nice day, um, Steve.”

“You too, Tony.” A dazed smile adorned his face.

 

 

= =

 

 

Tony went back into the house and went into his room; his and Steve’s room to be exact and saw a velvet red box near their family photo on the bed’s side table. Curious, he opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver wedding ring with his name written in neat cursive on the inside. Without really thinking he put on the ring in his finger and it fitted him perfectly. He stares at it for a while still not believing that he was already married and with a child to boot.

He quickly took it off again, feeling like he didn’t deserve to wear it with the way things were at the moment.

He thought back to yesterday’s events. How the hell did he end up forgetting everything? Even his name. It felt so surreal. To have no memories whatsoever. He examined his body for some sort of injuries but there were none.

Could the blond alpha and his son be speaking the truth? Did he really suddenly lose his memories during their walk? They didn’t look like bad people or the type to lie. Instead they were quite friendly and thoughtful in their ways.

He looked around the photos hung around the wall. It was him posing in all of them. The wedding photo, the family photo, another where they were celebrating Peter’s birthday. Everything looks legit.

It was him in all of them but why can’t he remember anything about it?

 

 

= =

“Teacher!” Peter called out to their class teacher, Miss Wanda. She was Peter’s favorite teacher. She understood him better than the rest of the staffs. Even his strange behaviors. “Something incredible happened yesterday! It was amazing!”

“What happened then?” She asked with a cheerful grin.

“It’s . . .ah, I can’t say it.” He replied. Eyes cast down at his feet.

“Peter is lying. Nothing happened.”His classmates jeered behind him.

“I’m not lying. I’m just not allowed to say it.” Peter retorted meekly but they continued to tease him.

Wanda was about to scold them but was cut off by Wade, “If Pete said something amazing happened then it happened. He won’t lie like you piece of shits.” 

That earned him a content smile from the said boy. Peter felt really happy that at least one of them believed him.

“Thank you for that, Wade. But choose your words a little kinder next time.” Wanda told him and the class commence.

= =

“Good morning everyone.” Steve said as he walked into the room with a radiant smile. They greeted back a bit confused but happy for the guy at the same time.

“Did something good happen?” Peggy asked.

“Yes, it did.” He replied enthusiastically.

“What is it?”

“It’s. . .nothing in particular.” He told her, proceeding to do his job with a spirit he hadn’t had since forever.

 

That evening, Steve came come with a bunch of groceries and cooked up a feast which was greatly enjoyed by everyone. Tony even told him that if he was this good at cooking he won’t make another attempt to cook ever again.

The next few days were spent like that. Waking up, eating food together, and seeing off each other to school and work, Tony helping out wherever he can.

 

Tony grew closer to the two of them after getting to know them better.

He learned that Steve was an ex soldier who had an early retirement, working at a furniture firm. A person who was handsome, kind and understanding _and_ great at housework. He was a good dad that took good care of his kid. Tony wondered how exactly he was able to land such a jackpot of an alpha. He considered his pre- amnesia self really lucky. 

 

And Peter, the kid was wonderful. He had known him for only a short time but he loved him already. 

He figured he must have done something right in his life to get a family as awesome as them.

 

= =

 

 

Unfortunately, even after a week had passed Tony showed no sign of regaining his memories. Since he was asked not to go out by himself he was stuck in the house, feeling bored as heck while Peter was in school and Steve busy at work. There was nothing interesting to do. He flopped down on the couch and groaned in annoyance. It was raining again so he couldn’t even venture into the forest for a little sightseeing.

“What the hell did I do before I lost my memory? I’m pretty sure I don’t just lie around the house all day long, doing absolutely nothing. I must be doing something useful.” He said to himself, looking up at the ceiling. 

He suddenly got up, realizing that he hadn’t been in the garage. That was the only place he hadn’t checked out. 

He entered the dark room, feeling around the wall for the switch. As soon as the light came on he found it to be filled with junks. There were some old baby cradle, a baby walker, toys, and outfits. There was also a beautiful silver Audi R8 in the middle of the garage which really stood out from the rest.

He also found a bunch of broken household stuffs like toaster, fan, heater, etc. Feeling like there wasn’t much else to do he started tinkering with them. And after some inspection he understood the working and carried on to fix it with the tool box he found in the garage. He didn’t know where the knowledge came from but once he started working, it was like he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. It was amazing really. Where was all this information coming from?

When Steve and Peter came home they found Tony and machine parts spread across the common room.

“Welcome back you two. Hope you don’t mind, I thought I’d fix them up for you. They’re good as new. Wanna try the heater? Here, dry your clothes over them.”

“Yay, daddy fixed the heater!” Peter cheered and ran over to the heater to warm up his cold hands. “So warm and toasty~” He sighed happily.

“Thank you for doing this, Tony.” Steve told him with a genuine, heartfelt smile. A smile that conveyed so much love and affection that it earned a blush from the omega.

“It’s nothing. You don’t have to make a big deal out of it.” He quickly replied, looking away to hide it.

After dinner Tony helped Peter with his math homework and later on the two of them drew pictures together in his room. Laughing at each other’s silly drawings of animals that had no resemblance to the real thing. Tony concluded that he wasn’t very good at arts either. 

Steve, who was sitting on Peter’s bed took a peek at their interaction from the corner of his book and found himself grinning. It had been a while since he saw Peter in such high spirits. He wishes things could stay like this forever. 

It was getting late so Tony and Steve put Peter to bed and watched their son sleep. Looking safe and comfortable.

Tony gently brushed away the bangs of Peter’s hair away from his eyes with a smile. He then noticed a small key that hung around his neck tied to a thick black string. He reached out and took the key in his hand, feeling it for a while but then put it down, pulling the blankets higher to cover the child’s neck.

“He’s a cute kid.” He said smiling down at the sleeping child.

“He is your child after all.”

“That’s right. I gave birth to him; I still can’t believe it though.”

“Hmm, I guess it would feel a bit overwhelming for you.”

“Yeah. And you and I, are a pair. We’re a couple.”  

"That's right."

“I don’t know why but I feel like I’ll remember that I’m part of a family with you and that it’s true. But I’m sorry. I still don’t remember anything.” He apologized.

“That’s alright. You just need to do it slowly, there’s no need to rush.” 

“Then, tell me about us. How we met each other, how we fell in love and how we lived.”

Tony wanted to know badly. Maybe hearing about it, it could help him jog up his memory. Peter and Steve were so kind to him even if he was part of the family. But right now he wasn’t the person they knew. He wanted to remember them properly. He wants to know everything.

Steve looked like he didn’t particularly want to tell him. He felt that it was too soon but he couldn’t say no to Tony when he looked at him like that. With those big puppy brown eyes and trembling soft lips, so he nodded slightly. Giving in to his request.

“Then, shall we go on a walk?” He held out his hand for Tony to take. Tony obliged and took it, getting up from the bed.

“I would love to~” He replied with playful grin.

They wore their jackets and went to the forest. It was a beautiful full moon night so there was no need for a flashlight. They walked with ease into the forest, side by side. The rays of the moon lighting their path.

 

After walking in silence for a few moments Steve started telling him about their story.

“We first met each other at SHIELD high as freshman. My mom was a nurse, so when she got a new job at one of the hospitals in New York we move there from Brooklyn, and I finished high school there as well.”

“Oh, that means we were classmates?” 

“Yeah, that’s right. And I was the one who liked you. For all three years, we were classmates and coincidentally our seats were always next to each other. Tony, you were bright, cheerful, cute and an amazing person overall. You were a genius. Coming up with incredible inventions and earning a number of awards even at your age. Not many people could do that even most alphas. I would always watch you with pride as you walk away with the prizes.” 

Steve could still picture it clearly in his eyes. The way Tony would look so engrossed in his notes as he jots down a bunch of difficult looking mathematical equations. Not caring about the lessons going on. Like he was in his own carefree world. He had often caught himself staring a tad too long at the omega when that happens. 

“But you also had a part of you that was distant and hard to approach and a defensive aura. Maybe that was because you were the only omega in class filled with betas and alphas but I liked that about you too. Yeah, I liked you a lot.” He continues with a pleased sigh.

“I didn’t like you?” Tony asked as they took a seat at the entrance steps of the abandoned mansion they were before.

“Hmm, I think it was a one-sided love.”

“A one-sided love? Why?”

“Yeah. Because back then I was just an average skinny, weak person even though I was an alpha. There was no great quality I had that would have impressed you. The track team was the only thing that I was really into. Even though I don’t really have muscles I was a quick runner. So, when I had to even quit the track team because of some health issues from over doing it, I had no interest in my surrounding. I also never really liked someone before. I was dejected. And because I was always an outsider.”

“I see. Then, were you a good runner?”

“I was pretty good.” He admitted with a smirk. “I even set a record. But during a competition of freshman year, when I was just about to pass the front runner, he put his foot on my line and I tripped. I had no way of passing him and winning the race after that. It was sad that he cheated to win the race but there wasn’t anything I could do to really prove it. So I just left the place as they were giving away the medals.”

“That’s unbelievable! How dare he! If it were me I’d beat the heck out of him or at least sabotage the ceremony or something. I’d be so angry. I can’t believe you didn’t even get mad. Oh my god, Steve, you’re too nice for your own good.” 

Steve laughs at Tony’s angry outburst. He was so adorable. Then he remembered something more. 

“But you know, a funny thing happened. Just as the medals were being awarded the stadium lights went down. It became completely dark and there was total confusion in the stadium so I guess that part made me laugh at the end.” Steve chuckled. 

“After that I trained like crazy and sprinting was all I could think about. There wasn’t a reason for you to like someone like that.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Tony prodded. 

“Hmm, you also seemed like you don’t like anyone whether they were girls or boys, alpha or beta. You don’t seem to have any interest in love other than your love for inventions. But I like that part of you too. I was just happy getting to have a seat next to you. Other than a simple greeting like ‘hi’ or ‘hey’ we didn’t talk much and we stayed like that until we eventually graduated. Through a recommendation I was accepted into a college close to home and you…went to MIT.”

Steve could recall the day of their graduation when Tony came over to let him sign his t-shirt. He had been going around to his classmates to get them to sign something in his shirt as a sort of remembrance.

“Steve, write something for me.” He told him that time. Grinning at him as if they had been close friends for a long time.

This was it. The only time he’ll ever get to see Tony again. He should at least tell him about his feelings even if they get shot down on the spot. In the end he chickened out and instead nodded, proceeding to sign the shirt.

Steve managed to squeeze in his ‘best wishes’ for Tony onto his white t-shirt which barely had any space left to write on. 

Just as he was handing over the sharpie someone knocked Tony over and he fell down with a thud. Steve sent a deathly glare at the offender who looked taken aback.

“Hey! Be careful man!” Tony had shouted at the guy who apologized and quickly ran away. When Steve lends him a hand he found that the brunet’s hand was bleeding. He told him to get it treated by the school nurse but Tony declined saying it was only a scratch. Steve had then offered his mother’s hand embroidered handkerchief with his name woven onto it for Tony to wrap his wound. Tony refused it again but then reluctantly took the offer. Steve had just finished wrapping it for him when he was called by his mother to take a picture together and that was the last time he saw Tony.

“And then, a week later, I heard you moved to the MIT dorms.”

“What?” Tony was astonished. “Then, when does our love begin?”

“Well, after a few months into college mom got sick and had to be hospitalized. I took a couple of part-time jobs to help with the expense but it was getting too much with the medical bills and college funds so I ended up quitting even before I finished the first year.”

Steve remembered how upset his mom had been. To be the reason her son had to give up college. It had taken a long while for his mom to accept his decision. 

 “With mom bedridden I was the sole bread winner in the family. Through a college friend, Bucky, who was also planning to drop out of college, gave me the idea of joining the army. I didn’t see any better option at the time so I went along with him and we got in. If it was me from my high school days I’d probably be cut out from the beginning but I was lucky to grew muscles and gained height as soon as I entered college. So, physique wasn’t a problem. I served the army for around three years but in a mission I injured my right leg badly and had a serious head injury. I survived but I couldn’t perform my duties well anymore. My leg nerves would suddenly freeze up and I had problem with loud explosions and cramped places with too many people. I resigned from the force soon after.”

“Oh no, and I didn’t know anything about this? Where was I? What the hell was I doing?”

“You were probably finished college by that time. Graduating at the top of your class again. I just knew it. And after a month of my retirement my mom passed away. I ended up leaving New York and moved here, to Marvel town and bought my current place, found a decent job, settled down permanently. And me as I was, who couldn’t properly control my own body and having panic attacks; I didn’t want to worry you with my problems. You were better off without me in your life.

“I see. . .”

“But you know, I couldn’t just forget you like that. I wanted to see you one more time. So, I dialed your number I got from a friend and asked you if you could return the handkerchief I lent you at graduation. Saying that it was an important memento from my mother. But that wasn’t true. It was important but I had a few more of those. I didn’t really need to get it back but I didn’t know what other excuse I could use to meet you. And above all else, I was so glad you still even remembered me.”

Steve could picture their reunion clearly. He remembered how fucking nervous he was to meet Tony after three long years. 

When he saw Tony he had found himself blushing, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Tony had grown up to into a beautiful omega. With his dark brown locks trimmed neatly, wearing an elegant grey Armani suit that hug his figure snuggly and a sunglass in one hand. He had even grown a beard which was a good look on him. Tony may have done it to look mature but Steve finds it to be quite adorable. Everything about him was perfect in his eyes. Everyone walking by was also mesmerized by his beauty, betas and alphas alike. And when Tony caught his gaze he felt like his heart stopped.

“Steve?” He had said, walking towards him. “I almost didn’t recognize you!”

He could still feel how hot his whole body became that time, just by Tony being near him.

“And? Did we go on a date after that?”

Steve nodded. “I was nervous, so goddamn nervous I almost put it off. But I pulled myself together and went to New York to meet you. You had grown up into an amazingly beautiful person. I hardly recognized you. After a quick exchange of greetings you handed me the handkerchief. Me, who was already a nervous wreck, simply took it with a hasty ‘thank you’. It was awkward. I managed to stutter my goodbye, turning away, and ready to head back.

.

.

.

But I didn’t want our meeting to end like that. It was just too heartbreaking for me. Summoning all my courage, I turned back and I asked you out for coffee. I think I was holding my breath the whole time until you finally said yes. At the coffee shop I couldn’t help but kept on talking. About the various things that were happening in my life so far and stupid things like what book I was reading. I’m not a talkative person. . . I just didn’t want you to leave. I felt like if I stopped talking, you would leave. I think I ended up spewing out my feelings for you. You looked really shocked at first but then you gave me a smile so bright, it melted my heart and worries away. When you went to see me off we exchange numbers, you promised to text me everyday. That’s how we began, you and I.”

They were making their way back to the house. The distance between them seemed to have lessened after their short 'date'.

Tony reached out for Steve’s arm. Linking it together with his own and snuggling into his shoulder.

“It’s getting cold, isn’t it? My hands are freezing.” He said, his cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

When Steve pulled his arm away Tony’s heart sank. Maybe he was being too pushy and eager. He almost spurts out an apology. But then the alpha proceeded to take Tony’s hand in his, intertwined their fingers and put them inside his coat pocket to keep warm. 

The omega’s blush deepened at the sweet gesture.

“I want to feel what it felt like to like each other once more.”  He confessed, his voice soft. Steve gave him a reassuring squeeze.

 

 

= =

 

 

It was another rainy day and Steve was busy getting the pieces of the new bed design together.

“You just sighed and smiled a moment ago.” Peggy commented with a smirk.

“I guess so.”

“Did you meet someone?”

“Hmm, I guess you can say that.” He replied honestly. That made her a bit annoyed. A sulky expression adorned her face as she continued her work.

 

 

= =

Peter and his friend, Wade, were waiting for the rain to die down before going home. It was a heavy down pour, going home in that condition was of no use even with a raincoat and an umbrella.  They sat side by side near the entrance, watching the rain in silence.

“Hey, Wade.” Peter started. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Course you can, Pete. I won’t tell anyone. Trust me.” Wade replied with a proud smirk.

“Okay, but really, you can’t tell anyone, okay?”

And the picture faded away slowly with Peter whispering into Wade’s ear.

= =

Steve changed the calendar to July and noticed that there was only around two weeks left before the rainy season ended. It made his heart clenched tightly in his chest.

= =

Steve and Tony took Peter for a walk in the forest in the afternoon. The little boy held onto each of his parent’s hand, laughing happily as they went along.  Getting back into a kind of family rputine they had before.

 

That night Steve brought out some of the videos he had taken of Tony and two of them watched it together. It was a video where he was already pregnant, being visibly heavy with Peter even just by look of his round belly. 

“Tony, do you think it’s gonna be a girl or a boy?” The Steve in the video asked Tony who looked up at the camera with a smile, gently caressing his middle.

“A cute baby boy.” That Tony had replied with confidence, beaming up at his alpha.

Tony couldn’t believe it. He used to be pregnant with a baby boy inside him. He felt himself touching his stomach as he watched the rest of the video.

“I look really happy there, don’t I?” He asked Steve, turning to face him but the blond alpha kept silent and looked away, not giving him an answer.

Tony scoots over to his side and slowly leans on Steve’s shoulder. It surprised him at first but Steve soon brought his arms around the brunet and pulled him closer to his side as they watched the rest of the video in a comfortable silence.

 

 

= =

 

 

“Pardon?” Bruce thinks he might have misheard him. “You’re saying you believe it?” 

“You . . .don’t believe me. . .” Steve replied, feeling down. Seeing how genuinely his friend sounded he cleared his throat and spoke again. 

“This is problematic. You’re not the type of person to lie and I was the doctor who pronounced him dead.”

“You don’t have to believe. I’m sorry, please forget it.”

“It’s alright. But if what you are saying is true then when the rainy season ends Tony will disappear. Right?” 

Steve clenched his jaw tight. "Yes, probably.” 

 

 

= =

 

 

Tony helped Peter took a bath one afternoon and finally asked Peter what the key around his neck was for to which he was told that it was for a time capsule which he and Peter hid a year ago. That his papa didn’t know about this secret capsule. Tony then told him that he wished he could see it.

The next day the family went to the forest to help Peter look for the capsule. Peter had told them that it was somewhere in the old mansion and since the place was quite big they all decided to search different corners of the place. They searched for over two hours but there seem to be no sign of the capsule. Steve and Tony decided to take a short break as they sat on the middle of the once grand stairs and watch over their son who shows no sign of being tired as he kept up his search.

“Perhaps if things continue. . . It’s all right if things continue like this and I don’t get my memory back.” Tony proposed.

“What?”

“I’m really starting to like you and Peter. So, if I can be with the two of you like this then that’s enough. To live as your omega, being part of the family.” Tony said leaning on the alpha’s shoulder with a charming grin.

“Tony. . .”

“Hmm?

“Can I kiss you?” 

“. . . . . . “

“I can’t?” He asked again when Tony continued to stare at him in complete surprise, not giving an answer. Tony shook his head quickly. Putting one hand over his heart he took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. 

He turned to Steve, gazing up at his alpha. Closed his eyes and waits to be kissed. Steve went red at the gesture but slowly leaned into Tony’s space, and kissed him and the world faded away.The kiss was warm and soft. Steve's hand rested on Tony's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breath mingles.

Tony's hands came up behind Steve, running his fingers down his spine. Pulling him closer until there was no space between them. Steve also brought his hand to wrap it around Tony's slim waist.

Steve's mouth was warm, the caress of his lips softer than Tony could imagine and he opened his mouth with a low moan.

 Steve took that chance to explore his omega's mouth, deepening the kiss. Tony enthusiastically returned the action, leaning further into his alpha. 

They reluctantly pulled away when they began to run out of breath and stared at each other lovingly, smiling. Tony buried his head on the alpha's chest, his smile growing wider when he was embraced by big, strong arms.

Peter grinned looking over to his parents as they embraced each other. Happy for them.

 

 

= =

Steve was at work, whistling along to a song as he assembled the furniture parts together. Peggy watched him from the sideline, wondering, who was the one that made the alpha so happy these past few days? 

“It seems that the rainy season will be longer this time.” The weather forecast said through the radio. Steve found himself letting out a relief triumph on hearing it.

“You seem pretty happy about it.” Peggy said.

“Yes. I’m delighted.” He sincerely replied.

= =

Peter was by himself, searching for the capsule again. He had taken a detour into the forest instead of going straight home. Looking around, turning over boxes and digging through broken shelves. And finally founds the box which was a small brown treasure chest.

 

 


End file.
